


D.Va's New Buff: Diapers!? Chapter 2

by Redsabdlcreations



Series: D.Va's New Buff Diapers [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, F/F, Humiliation, Soiling, peeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/pseuds/Redsabdlcreations
Summary: Hana Prepares for an intense mission only to find that Dr. Zeigler has some new gear for her.
Relationships: Hana "D.Va" Song/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Series: D.Va's New Buff Diapers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639762
Kudos: 11





	D.Va's New Buff: Diapers!? Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dva_best_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_best_Girl/gifts).



This was a commissioned request by Dva_best_Girl. A short and sweet little story, Enjoy!

Being trapped in a hard situation was nothing new to Hana Song. Fighting for her country against the massive kaiju like Omnics was something she was proud to do when she was recruited, but now she felt stuck in that responsibility. Her and her MEKA were a known image and she was considered a hero because of it. However, each battle against the massive Omnics was becoming a tougher victory for D.Va’s team. Hana had a feeling that soon the tide of the battle would shift, with her on the losing end. That’s where Angela Ziegler and Mei-Ling Zhou came into the picture. The introduction was a little stilted on Hana's end, who found herself starstruck. She was a fan of Dr. Zhou's work as a climatologist and she'd heard of Dr. Ziegler's exploits as the battlefield's angel of mercy for Overwatch. She wasn’t sure who’d had the initial idea, but somewhere along the way, a plan had been made to track the Omnic giant back to its source rather than waiting for it to attack the shores of South Korea and respond accordingly. Of course the South Korean military had tried this before, but they always lost the massive metal monstrosity as it descended to the ocean floor.

Hana stood in the briefing room, watching the wild changes on-screen while Dr. Ziegler cracked the secrets of the massive horror that’d terrorized her home for years. Being stuck in meetings with stuffy military personnel that was somewhat normal for her, but something about sitting with the legendary Angela Ziegler and Mei-Ling Zhou made her feel self-conscious about the way she presented herself. While she might have been the one instituting the plan, she felt out of place among her current company. She wore her normal blue and black plugsuit with pink trim. It was slightly embarrassing but her outfit was skintight, accentuating every curve it could in her slim, almost athletic form. The Comms headset she wore looked suspiciously like a pair of gaming headphones. She’d of course modified them that way on purpose, wanting to maintain a certain aesthetic as a pro gamer. Even her suit was decked out with her personal brand logo and a few other custom designs, making her look more like a race car driver than a soldier.

The personality of “D.Va” could get away with this look. She was cheerier, carefree, and generally more confident than the real Hana Song. For Gaming, strategy meetings, and battles, that was normally the persona she presented to the world. It was a way of giving herself a more heroic face and it worked to garner fans, both as a gamer and a hero. Now Hana felt herself grappling with the cheerier personality of her persona as a burning question set into her mind. She let her voice interrupt Dr. Zieglers in the middle of her presentation. “This is great and all but My MEKA can’t survive that kind of pressure, I’d freeze to death before I could even get to that point.”

Mei raised her hand slightly, trying to bring the room's attention to her. “I actually have some modifications planned that could be added to your Meka to make underwater combat much more viable.” D.Va was shocked by the Climatologist's interjection, she'd said nothing during this entire meeting and Hana had begun to wonder why she was here. The realization that Mei was here to modify her MEKA offended her a little. She felt her face turn sour as a knee jerk reaction to the realization that Mei was here to modify her MEKA. It offended her a little and as she tried to twist her expression back to a normal smirk, she found she couldn’t. That MEKA was her baby, her passion project, and no way was she going to let these strangers modify her baby. 

Dr. Ziegler noted the obvious annoyance on Hana’s face, understanding that she and Mei had simply come in and imposed themselves on her a little more than they'd meant to. Her face softened a little on seeing the pouting girl. Something about the way D.Va presented herself made Ziegler desire to protect her, not in a commanding officer way but rather a motherly one… she shook her head, brushing a stray lock of blond hair out of her eyes. “Don’t worry Ms. Song, Dr. Zhou will be working with you on the modifications. We don’t plan on altering your mech without your input of course.” Her tone was more soothing than when she was giving orders and Hana felt her body untense a little at the explanation. She continued to listen to the briefing and once it was over she trudged back to her room, dreading the coming long weeks that it would take for this operation to come to pass.

The two visitors had taken up residence in the same building as Hana's apartment and her MEKA garage. It felt cramped, enough so that Hana didn’t feel comfortable in her own home. Mei and Angela both had their own rooms and workspaces, but Hana was constantly running into them around the base. She usually walked around in a comfortable pair of shorts with a thin tank-top, which wasn't a problem as usually she was alone or around squad mates that were generally used to her appearance. However when Dr. Ziegler would walk by in her lab coat and conservative black blouse, it made her feel self-conscious. She looked so unprofessional compared to the good doctor and she felt herself going out less and less just to avoid talking to her.

To her dismay she did have to leave the safety of her room for one thing. The past few days she’d been working with Mei on her MEKA, gradually changing the cockpit into a self-contained pressurized chamber and adding temperature control modules underneath the outer armor. The mech itself had become bulkier to accommodate the new machinery and the weight made it no longer viable for use in land combat. The fusion cannons were replaced with a torpedo launcher while the normal thrusters were swapped for a set of propeller jets that would allow her to maneuver through the cold waters with ease. Hana stepped back to examine the work they’d accomplished. Her expression fell into a hard frown when she saw that the familiar form of her MEKA was now so distorted that it was nearly unrecognizable.

Mei hurried around from the backside of the mech, her heavy winter coat jostling as she moved. ”Okay Ms. Song please hop in so we can test the pressurization process.” Mei Said, her hand tightening the final pressure seals on the outer edge. Hana shook her head before walking back and opening the cockpit of the mech. “Wait, let me get a drink first.” She said, grabbing a Nano Cola from her garage minifridge. Mei caught herself staring in amazement as D.Va downed the entire can in a matter of 30 seconds. “Tiān a, so quick!” She whispered in wonder while the can hit the recycling bin with a clang. “OKAY!” D.Va shouted, her more bubbly personality taking the place of her annoyed one. “I’ve just gotta remember why I’m doing this/” She thought, out loud giving Mei a simple “Suiting up!” before Jumping into the open cockpit, followed by a loud whirring and a few *SHUNKS* indicating she was sealed inside.

“Beginning pressurization process, please just sit patiently.” Hana did as she was told without issue, letting her body sink into the comfortable cushion that was formed to her body so that she could spend lots of time in the mech. Now she watched as Mei bustled around her, checking every seal and making sure the whole thing was locked up tight. Hana wished she’d brought her phone or something to occupy her time with. As the minutes started to tick away she wondered just how long this process would take. “Dr. Zhou? How long am I going to stuck in here?" She asked. Mei turned in surprise. The realization that they hadn’t talked about this before this point made her cringe a little. “Well It takes about an hour to pressurize the inside of your MEKA so it and you can survive the oceanic pressure that low and then it takes another hour to depressurize so you don’t get decompression syndrome.” Hana felt dread start to build sitting in the cockpit. “I have to sit here for two hours!?” she questioned. Mei saw the panic on her face start to set in and waved her hands to dismiss the worried claim as best she could. “No no, it’ll only be about 100 minutes now. You are already a fair way through!” This really didn't do much to calm Hana as she started to look around the cockpit and a number of thoughts jumped into her head. “I’ve never had to sit in here for more than an hour and a half at a time but if I'm diving into the ocean that's going to take hours. Not to mention the pressurization and depressurization. I need food and water and what about… the bathroom?” The last thought seemed more pressing now to her because she could feel the nano cola she drank only 20 minutes before coming to rest in her bladder.

”Dr. Zhou…” she said sheepishly, “I need to eject. I… I have to pee.” Her face grew bright red from embarrassment. Mei just looked at her sadly before walking away from her line of sight, returning with an embarrassed look after a moment. “The bad news, Ms. Song, is that we actually can’t get you out of there until the process is completely finished.” Hana threw out multiple curses in her native Korean but eventually settled into the waiting process. Meanwhile Mei continued to check sensors and make sure her modifications to Hana’s precious MEKA had worked, doing her best to appear busy so Hana wouldn't think she was just standing around.

Halfway through the test Hana felt herself squirm as the undeniable twinge of her bladder became uncomfortable. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could realistically hold it. At that moment it felt like a dam was waiting to burst and she debated the pros and cons of just letting go. Sure she’d feel better momentarily, but then she’d be trapped in here with the smell of her own mess and the inside of her MEKA permanently stained from such an embarrassing accident. “No! I won’t do it. There’s only an hour left. I can- No, I will hold it!” Hana tried to steel her resolve, letting the personality of D.Va shine as hard as it could. It even worked for a while, with Mei informing her that there were only 10 minutes left in the depressurization process. D.Va sighed in relief, the last hour having involved a lot of uncomfortable squirming and twitching. Wishing time would pass faster, Hana had nothing to occupy her mind away from the aching in her bladder. At 10 minutes left she felt her endurance reach its limit. There was no small trickle, only hot rush of urine that started to evacuate her body as fast as it could. She tried to stem the flow only to find it did nothing and Hana couldn’t help but sigh heavily in response to the pleasurable release of the uncomfortable pressure that had been held in her for so long. The light pink panties she wore provided no protection as the hot liquid started to soak into her plugsuit. Hana cringed at the feeling as the heat of her accident was spreading out along the inner layer of the suit. It held for a moment before the outer layer became waterlogged, now the hot piss was soaking into the cockpit cushion below her. She was not only wetting her panties, but her MEKA too.

Hana was left in the wake of her own accident for a few minutes while the final pressurization process finished. The cockpit clicked and hissed, opening for what seemed like several minutes. Once there was enough of a gap Hana wriggled her way through. She quickly evacuated the Mech with more speed than she knew herself capable of. Mei watched as the now free pilot sprinted away from the hangar, leaving behind only the heavy smell of urine within the enclosed space of her cockpit. “She must not have seen Dr. Ziegler yet. I suppose we’ll have to fix that smell too…” Her eyes lingered on the hallway Hana had run through for a moment before she turned back to the computer screen that continued to spit out test data. “At least all the systems work.”

Hana rushed back to her room, stripping away her soiled outfit as fast as she could. Her first stop was the shower, where she scrubbed hard against the skin that’d just felt the sickening warmth of her own urine with the hottest water that she could get to pour from the faucet. “Byung-shin-a!” She shouted, cursing herself for making such a mistake. The simple questions of “How long will this take?” or “Should I go to the bathroom before we start?” would have saved her the embarrassment of pissing herself in front of her idol. “I wonder what she thinks of me? Probably that I'm just a brat, a child.” She turned off the water and stepped out, pulling the towel around herself from the wall. “A child who can’t even hold it…” She was distracted, lost in a cloud of thoughts about what Dr. Zhou must see her as now. So lost, in fact, that she failed to hear the knocking at the door of her quarters until it became a heavy pounding. She rushed to the door, flinging it open to see who could have such urgent news that they needed her right now. Her cheeks, normally occupied by painted on pink whiskers, flushed bright red upon seeing Dr. Ziegler standing there, one hand on her hip and the other with a very vintage black leather doctor's bag in it.

The Swiss doctor's lab coat billowed a little as she pushed her way past Hana into the room. The heavy metal lower leggings that were part of her Valkyrie suit clacked against the hardwood floor of Hana’s apartment. She looked smart in her brown slacks and black blouse, but those mechanical legs combined with the wings protruding from the back of her lab coat gave her an intimidation factor as she entered the room. Observing her surroundings, she clicked her tongue upon seeing the discarded cans of nano cola, chip bags, and clothes strewn across the floor. She turned to Hana, whose hair was still dripping from the shower, and looked her straight in the eyes. "So Ms. Song, as I understand it you had a bit of an issue with the pressurization test?” Hana cringed at the question but as she opened her mouth to respond Ziegler interrupted her. “I meant to have you come see me before the testing to go over both the medical needs and problems that may arise during decompression. Every time I saw you in the hallways however you always scurried away before we got a chance to talk, so we’ll do it now.” Hana shook her head in response, asking: “Can I at least put on some fresh clothes first?” Ziegler turned away from her ignoring her worry. “No. There will also be a physical examination, it’ll be easier this way.” The doctor dropped her bag and started making Hana’s bed to give her space to work. “Please Ms. Song, help me by clearing off the floor here. I’d rather work in a clean environment.

Hana grumbled but did as she was told, tugging her towel secure every few seconds so it didn’t fall and expose her to the woman who’d forced her way in. Once the room was clear to Ziegler’s satisfaction that’s exactly what happened though as she whipped the towel away from Hana’s nude form. “Shi-bal-nom-a!” She shouted, trying to cover herself in embarrassment. “I’m a medical doctor Ms. Song, it’s nothing I haven't seen before. I’d also appreciate if you didn’t curse at me. Now lie down on your bed please.” Hana grumbled but complied, now pouting more than ever. She didn’t like being ordered around like this, but Dr. Ziegler had such a commanding presence that she felt like she had no choice.

The examination was painless and only resulted in Hana giving the doctor a baseline for her vitals. This also assured her that Hana wasn’t suffering any ill effects from the pressurization of her MEKA. “Underbar!” Ziegler exclaimed, carefully documenting the data before setting her clipboard down. “Now Ms. Song, please tell me about the incident that happened while the test occurred.” Hana blushed but explained the accident in the best detail she could, mentioning that the need to use the bathroom had been an afterthought and she’d made a mistake. “I see. I wish you’d have come to me first as I did have a solution for this issue. You see, the dive will take five hours, not including your time in battle and then the time to bring you up. In total we expect the mission to take 13 hours, if not more, and it would be foolish to deprive you of nutrients in that time. You’ll need to eat and drink during the descent. As such, I have mechanics currently installing a liquid food delivery system as we speak, the other issue is the one you faced today—the bathroom.” From the bag Ziegler brought out a folded white plastic square. Hana recognized it almost immediately, having feared that this would be the solution to her problem. It was several inches thicker than even the adult variants she’d seen and the doctor’s hands sank noticeably into the cushy garment she was holding. “A diaper?!” Hana exclaimed, hoping against hope that this was some kind of sick joke rather than Ziegler’s real solution.

”You can’t really expect me to wear that. I’m a highly accomplished soldier, not a baby.” Despite her insistence against the fact, Ziegler noticed the way she was flailing her fists and kicking her legs was not unlike a temper tantrum a small child would throw. She had to do her best to stifle a laugh at the irony of the situation. “This is the best solution Ms. Song.” Her voice was stern despite her inward laughter at Hana’s actions. “I’ve even taken the time to develop this diaper for your mission.” Hana watched as she unfolded the protective undergarment, revealing that the thickness from before was entirely in the padded core. The outer plastic shell crinkled loudly as Ziegler revealed it to her. She huffed again. At this point, it felt like the doctor wasn’t listening to her at all! “I’m a grown woman Doctor. I refuse to wear that thing! I don’t need it!” Hana continued to yell, switching to her native korean to throw profanity. Dr. Ziegler’s face formed an angry frown. She was quickly growing impatient dealing with the young woman’s bratty attitude. It’d been cute before, but this was going too far. This wasn’t because she considered the mech pilot lesser because of the accident or her age. This was a mission requirement and Ziegler would make sure those requirements were met no matter what. She placed a hand on her bare chest and Hana paused at her touch, her angry gaze meeting the doctor’s. The woman’s tone was calm but the anger behind her gaze was undeniable. “You will be wearing this Ms. Song, not only on the mission but in the week leading up to it as well.”

Ziegler explained that to adjust her to the new garment she’d now be wearing it at all times. “Any and all bathrooms will be off-limits to you, and you will be using this from now on.” Hana was shocked but only nodded timidly. At this point, the idea of incurring the good doctor's wrath was not something she was sure she could handle. She listened while Zeigler explained the worst part, that she’d be stuck in that diaper for a couple of days to test the absorbency and make sure it would hold up to the standards during the mission. Ziegler pushed her down, making sure she was lying on her back. Talking her through the process of the next few days helped to distract as she changed her into the bulky padding. “During this time you are to come see me every time after you use your diaper so I can test how well it holds up and what its limit may be.” Hana only nodded placidly while the doctor finished rubbing lotion into her lower area and started applying powder before she pulled the front of the diaper up and around her groin. As the bulky padding encased her, she found herself forced to spread her legs wide as they were helplessly forced apart by the absorbent core. “Underbar, when the time comes I will change you into a new diaper. We can’t have you leaking all over your cockpit again now can we?” Her tone changed into a somewhat teasing one as she finished taping the front of Hana’s new underwear shut.

Once she was sure everything was secure and Hana knew not to touch or tamper with her diaper, Ziegler left the room, leaving Hana alone to “adjust” as she called it. Hana poked at the cumbersome padding now tucked between her legs. It felt soft against her skin, and every move she made caused a loud crinkle to sound out. She was cautious about standing up, testing her gait slowly and finding that even attempting to walk normally was a fruitless effort due to the compressed padding between her thighs. Waddling over to the closet, Hana looked desperately for any clothes that would hide the obvious bulge around her butt and groin. This also gave her the first chance she had to look into a mirror. The diaper itself was a simple white with blue accents on the tapes. The plastic shell shone in the dim light of Hana’s room. “Ugh” she groaned, turning away from the mirror and digging through her closet. None of the shorts or pants she normally wore would fit over the several-inches-thick padding of this monstrosity. She decided on a bra, to cover at least something and turned to the row of plugsuits lined up on hangars behind her. “Can I even wear one of these?” Hana wondered as she nervously pulled one down and tried to slip into it. To her surprise it went on easily, simply stretching around the cottony core of the nappy. She clicked the final seal around her neck and the material tightened to her form, locking her in completely.

Under the material, the outline of her padding was fully visible. The diaper bulged out around her bottom and crotch, almost like she had a rolled-up towel stuffed between her thighs. The suit was so tight that she could even see the way the diaper’s leak guards squeezed around her legs and Hana could still hear the loud crinkling from the plastic shell as she moved despite her suit covering it. She sighed loudly to herself. “It’s all part of the process. I know I have to do this but i wish it wasn't so… visible.” She took another deep sigh before trying to look at the positive aspects of the bulky bulging padding between her legs. “This is just a buff, yeah. With this, I don’t need to stop gaming or fighting. Plus it’s not like it feels terrible…” Hana’s voice trailed off as she started to feel the way her constricting plugsuit pushed the bulky padding into herself. The way the diaper wrapped tightly around her made her feel secure and the plush core caressed her body so that it sent a slight tingling sensation running up her spine. “Alright. Gameface: On.” Hana said half-heartedly, terrified of having to waddle around the base in her new, poorly hidden, diaper.

Hana tried walking around the base like normal but the other personnel's sideways glances and hushed whispers made her feel self conscious about every tiny move she made. She was awkward, constantly trying to adjust to her new, bow-legged gait back to normal. Still, Hana kept a tight leash on her actions. “Even if Ziegler is going to keep me from the bathroom, I don’t have to use this thing like she wants me to.” She stopped eating solid foods completely, opting instead for a Nutrient-rich protein drink that would cater to her body's needs and keep her from any embarrassing messes. Unfortunately for her, she’d had to drink much more of the liquid supplement to keep up with what solid food would normally provide, and within twelve hours of her padded confinement the dull ache of Hana’s bladder was too much to bear. Sitting alone in her room she wondered what pissing herself would feel like as she stared longingly at the bathroom door. She’d returned from working with Mei to find that in her absence Dr. Ziegler had locked it tight, leaving Hana no choice. One deep inhale to prepare was all she gave herself; on the exhale she relaxed the urethral muscles holding back the molten stream of urine.

To Hana’s surprise using her diaper was not nearly as unpleasant as having an accident in her panties. The warmth of her accident poured into the thirsty core. She felt the pee slosh against her body for a second, contained by the nappy, before the hyper absorbent padding wicked away the moisture. The flow of pee felt like it was unending for Hana who was extremely surprised at the diaper's ability to contain her accident. The soft padding expanded as it grew soggy, causing it to sag against the fabric of the plugsuit. Of course, the padding didn’t have anywhere to go. From the outside, Hana watched the material of her suit stretch to accommodate the swelling padding while still holding the now warm core against her. There was only the heat of her accident left now and a mild dampness that caused no discomfort. Hana’s breathing grew heavy, something about the experience of wetting herself took more out of her than she expected, like she’d just finished an intense run. She giggled a little, “I’ll take more of that!” only to catch herself. “Why the hell would I say that? Is there something about… this?” She punctuated the thought by pressing her hand into the soppy padding around her waist, only to pull it away before any other thoughts could corrupt her mind.

Hana returned to her hangar and continued to work on her MEKA with Mei. She remained mostly silent while they worked, finding herself overly distracted by the noticeably squishy padding that was held against her body. Every time she bent down to tighten a bolt or shifted to check one of the MEKA’s systems her diaper would rub against her in a new way and Hana would have to take a deep breath just to maintain composure. Whether from awkwardness or kindness, Mei avoided any mention of Hana’s diapered state, opting to speak with her only when absolutely necessary. Occupied as she was with her work, she failed to notice Dr. Ziegler walking through the doorway but she was quickly alerted to her presence as her voice rang out into the hangar, causing Hana to jump a little. “Ms. Song! I’ve come to check on you. I do believe my instructions were clear—if you used your diaper you were to come to see me. By my watch, it’s been 12 hours and if you’ve yet to relieve yourself, you are seriously dehydrated.” Hana stared at her in shock, how could she be so casual about her situation in front of Dr. Zhou? Her eyes darted back and forth between Dr. Ziegler and Mei, trying to discern the Climatologist's reaction. “Worry not, Dr. Zhou is fully aware of your situation, I’ve not told her anything new.” Hana felt her face turn fifty shades of red for what had to be the hundredth time that day. She climbed down from her MEKA’s exterior and stormed up to Ziegler, ready to give her a piece of her mind only to be stopped short by the doctor's hand pressing into her groin and squeezing. “Seems like you’re rather wet Ms. Song, so why didn’t you come see me?” Both Hana and Mei’s mouths dropped, but the doctor simply waited for her answer, her hand still pressed into Hana’s puffy padded crotch. “I-I,” Her head fell in defeat and Hana answered in a whisper. “I wet myself and got embarrassed..."

Ziegler nodded intently and her tone softened as she brought her hand away. “It’s ok Ms. Song, this was the intended outcome after all. Please follow me to my office so I can examine you.” With a meek nod, Hana followed obediently. In the clinic Ziegler had set up as her office, Hana stripped and she checked the diaper, seeing how it’d swelled. “Seems like the Nanofiber exterior stretched well to accommodate the added liquid.” She was recording her observations into a recorder, almost completely ignoring Hana while she worked. At the end of the examination, rather than Hana's normal plugsuit she brought forth a new one. The fabric around the waist was looser, supposedly to make room for the new padded underwear she was stuck in. As she slipped herself into it she also couldn’t help but notice the seams all around the waist and legs. “What are these for?” Hana asked, tugging at the strange gap in the material. To her surprise, the leg of her plugsuit held tight while the waist detached from the area, exposing the still soaked diaper to the room. “Ah yes, I had R&D whip this up for you. It will allow for easy checks and changes without the hassle of having you completely removing your suit, I’ve also had them fill your closet with these so you’ve plenty to wear. Hana felt like she could cry—within a few days South Korea’s hero MEKA pilot’s life had been completely taken over and there was nothing she could do.

The next few days were somewhat of a blur as Hana moved through the base. She and Mei finished the modifications to her MEKA and with a stress test, they were sure it would handle the atmospheric pressure of the giant Omnic’s abyssal abode. At the same time the three covered the plan of attack and what the descent into the ocean would require. All around her, the world moved fast but inside Hana worked to remain calm in preparation for what would be the most important mission she’d ever be a part of. She focused on the advice the doctor had given her after the initial check-up. “I see that you wet quite a bit this first time around Ms. Song. Remember, it’s not good for your body to hold it in like that. If you feel the urge to pee please just let it out. I'm sure your incontinence aid will hold no matter what.” Hana decided that if this was the way she was stuck might as well follow doctor’s orders. Now every time the nagging urge to pee hit her bladder, Hana let a steady flow escape into her padding. Within the first day she’d let forced her body to let go only three times. By the end of day two she got that up and had peed herself closer to six times. Every release was smaller, as Hana was peeing with increased frequency. Something about the way a new squirt of urine re-warmed her sopping wet padding made her want to do it a little more each time. “It’s at least not wholly unpleasant against my skin when it’s warm…” Day three was the first time Hana started going naturally, without having to brace or take a deep breath first. She’d gotten so used to going that the need to force it was gone and as soon as she felt the nagging pressure of her bladder she just released it into her padding . By her count she’d “let go” nine times that day. It’d grown so normal for her so fast but padding pressing against her and held tight by the plugsuit made Hana feel somewhat secure even if she was having such frequent accidents. Not to mention the way it rubbed against her… she shook her head at the thought, much like all of the similar ones that’d been invading her brain over the past days. She walked into Zeigler's office again, ready for the invasive check-up.

“My, my, Ms. Song you’ve been coming to me with increasing frequency, no?” Hana nodded sheepishly and allowed the good doctor to pull away the detachable waist of her suit, revealing the padding beneath. The diaper had now ballooned to cartoonish proportions, looking almost like a full pillow stuffed between Hana’s legs. It was a miracle that she could even walk in this thing, she thought, having learned to waddle her way everywhere as the days passed. Ziegler took her measurements and looked up at her, finally delivering the news she’d been dying to hear. “It seems like it’s time for a change! I do believe that this one is at capacity.” With a deep sigh of relief Hana nodded her head fervently but inside another voice spoke up. “Aww, no fair!” It was almost like some part of her liked having the sagging diaper strapped against her. She liked waddling her way around the base and the freedom to let go without having to find a dumb bathroom; what was the point if her diaper worked just as well anyway? Hana shook her head again, banishing the thoughts and focusing on whatever Dr. Ziegler was saying. “--- The mission will begin in a few days, Hana. I hope you’re ready because all this preparation is only a taste of what's to come.” Hana nodded, aware that she didn't have much of a choice—she'd come too far to go back now.

So you probably noticed the Commission Part there, You can find my commission info on Pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/77014179 or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations/art/Commission-Sheet-814824251?ga_submit_new=10%3A1569686968  
You can message me on pixiv: https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=27723412  
Archive of our Own: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsabdlcreations/works  
Or Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/redsabdlcreations  
if you are interested in placing a commission


End file.
